MagiWeek : Sept mots
by xHeaarts
Summary: Sept mots pour sept thèmes, pour la MagiWeek. A vos plumes, prêts, écrivez ! Thème 7 : Famille (Family).
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Eh oui, encore moi. Décidément ! Ce recueil, comme son nom l'indique, contiendra 7 drabbles basé sur la MagiWeek. Les organisateurs de cette Week, ou tout du moins ceux qui se chargent de la faire partager, c'est eux : Je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour, il y a des choses sympas là bas. Et aussi, si vous voulez voir tous les travaux présents sur Tumblr, utlisez le tag #MagiWeek !

* * *

**Rating : **K

**Personnage :** Sinbad

**Spoil : **Non.

**Thème :** Aventure

* * *

**Aventure**

* * *

La plume égratigna une fois de plus le papier, traçant des courbes, formant des phrases beaucoup trop compliqué au goût de son auteur. Tous ces mots l'ennuyaient. Du jargon de bureaucrate. Lui, il n'était pas vraiment fait pour rester enfermer derrière un bureau, à lire des lettres et à écrire sur du papier trop précieux pour être froissé. Il voulait partir à l'aventure, comme avant, ne pas avoir de limite. Il avait soif de liberté. Et ce qu'il voyait derrière sa fenêtre, toute cette verdure rayonnante de vitalité, qui ne demandait qu'à être explorée, n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

Il posa les mains sur son bureau, fermement décidé à foutre en l'air la paperasse, et profiter de la vie. Il se leva conquérant, mais se rassit bien vite, vaincu par la main lourde de reproche qui s'était abattue sur son épaule. L'aura sinistre qui se profilait derrière lui ne l'inspirait plus vraiment à l'aventure, de même que la voix tout droit venue des enfers qui lui chuchota doucement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire exactement, Sin' ?

-Rien pourquoi ? répondit Sinbad, fébrile.

Ja'Far pouvait vraiment être terrifiant. S'il avait pu, Sinbad aurait affronté tous les donjons du monde, uniquement pour ne pas subir le courroux du jeune homme.

Au diable l'aventure, il avait une vie à sauver : la sienne.

* * *

_J'espère que ça le drabble vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Et bonsoir !

Je n'ai jamais pu écrire ce thème là hier soir, j'avais pas l'inspiration. Mais du coup c'est venu dès que j'ai allumé l'ordinateur aujourd'hui. Voilà de l'Angst, ce coup ci, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! :)

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Personnage : **Morgiana

**Spoil :** Non

**Thème :** Lien

* * *

**Liens**

* * *

Toute sa vie, Morgiana avait vu les liens comme une abomination. Son boulet à elle, qu'elle devait traîner. Parce qu'elle était enchaînée, et que rien ne pourrait changer sa situation. Elle était une esclave, et ne connaîtrait jamais rien d'autre. Ses liens à elle était physique, tant et si bien qu'ils lui avaient laissé des traces aux chevilles, qui la marquerait à vie comme la propriété d'un homme. Le fer s'était teinté de sang, peu à peu, rendant l'étau plus morbide qu'il ne l'était déjà. Au début elle avait hurlé. Elle souffrait. Puis elle s'était tue, quand elle avait compris que les mots et les cris ne serviraient à rien d'autre qu'à amener plus de souffrance.

Puis Alibaba et Aladdin étaient apparus. Ils avaient brisé ses chaînes, aussi simplement qu'on casse un brin de paille. Ils lui avaient ouvert les portes d'un monde dont elle ignorait tout jusque-là : celui de la liberté. Les entraves qui l'enchaînaient étaient devenues des liens immatériels, des liens plus fort, plus beau. Indolores.

Des liens du cœur dont elle ne voulait se détacher pour rien au monde.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Ok, je le dis tout de suite, ce drabble-ci est peu... HS ? Un peu, et pas vraiment en même temps. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration pour ce thème ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que Couleur, c'est pas mal quand même. Mais je ne suis pas trop mécontente quand même, bien que ce soit très très court. J'ai failli faire 100 mots pile, mais non au final. Allez go, bonne lecture, et merci aux reviewers !

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Spoil :** Non, petite référence à l'Arc Alma Toran, mais rien qui ne puisse être compris ni interprêté. Même pour les lecteurs des scans, si ça se trouve x)

**Personnage :** Aladdin

**Thème :** Couleurs

* * *

**Couleurs**

* * *

Des milliers de petits papillons de lumière s'envolèrent, sous les yeux d'un petit Magi remplis de rêveries. Des créatures si lumineuses à ses yeux qu'elles en éclipsaient les rayons du soleil, rendant le monde bien terne quand elles disparaissaient au profit de leurs jumelles noires. Quand elles étaient dans le ciel, il avait l'impression de voir un arc-en-ciel de mille et unes couleurs chatoyantes, qui célébraient la vie sous ses yeux. Il se sentait privilégiait de pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle.

Et dans ces moments-là, où son regard se perdait dans l'infini, il espérait seulement les voir eux, et personne d'autres. Au milieu de l'or et l'argent, sous le ciel bleu et les nuages pourpres.

* * *

_A vous de juger si le thème est respecté ou non :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à écrire ces thèmes avant 23h, il faut croire. C'est fou ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire :)

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Personnage :** Yamuraiha

**Spoil :** Non

**Thème :** Passé

* * *

**Passé**

* * *

Il y avait une mélodie qu'elle aimait beaucoup, parmi toutes les autres. Un air de musique qui pouvait la transporter loin, très loin, dans un univers où il n'y avait rien à effacer, ni même à oublier. Quelques notes si naturelles qu'elles en paraissaient dénuées d'importances pour le commun des mortels. Mais pour elle, le clapotis de l'eau suffisait à apaiser ces doutes qu'elle taisait bien trop souvent, les gardant en elle, et les laissant enfler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent une place démesurée. Toutes ces années indécises qui restaient derrière elle s'envolait, et elle ne gardait plus qu'une image parfaite de ce qu'avait pu être sa vie. Elle oubliait le doute et la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle, et qui ne l'avait plus quitté jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Sinbad. S'envolait l'impression de n'être personne d'autre qu'un fantôme, un mirage.

Le doux clapotis de l'eau avait cet effet là sur elle. Elle fermait les yeux sur son passé et les ouvrait sur son futur, au rythme de l'eau. Calmement.

* * *

_A vous ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Eh bien pour aujourd'hui, il se trouve que j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration. Je me suis donc mise à écrire les deux thèmes, avec le même personnage. Disons que l'un de ces thèmes contient du spoil, et donc pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, je me suis dit qu'il était plutôt sympa d'écrire un autre thème, sans spoil. Alors voilà, double dose pour aujourd'hui.

_MOUAHAHA, il est 22h30 8D_

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Personnage :** Ren Gyokuen

**Spoil :** Non

**Thème :** Sourire

* * *

**Sourire**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait toujours su faire, c'était sourire. Elle avait appris, longtemps auparavant, que le sourire était une merveilleuse arme. Sourire pouvait charmer. Sourire pouvait combler. Sourire pouvait tromper. Oh oui, un sourire pouvait faire bien des choses. Avec lui elle avait séduit les puissants, les avait envoûtés, et les avait tués. Elle en avait usé et abusé, sans aucune pitié. Elle avait souri à ses enfants, aussi. Parfois elle était sincère, souvent elle mentait. Un sourire vengeance, un sourire envi, un sourire souffrance, pour toutes celles qu'elle avait dispensé, et dispenserait encore.

Elle aimait sourire à Hakuryu. Elle adorait même. Elle voyait tant d'amour dans les yeux de l'enfant qu'elle en venait elle-même à ressentir quelque chose pour cette chose qui était sorti d'elle. Son cœur se serrait quand il pleurait. Par moment. Ensuite la vraie elle refaisait surface, et son sourire n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui d'une mère. Mais le petit ne savait pas, et continuait de lui vouer une admiration sans borne.

Elle lui souriait toujours, maintenant qu'il avait grandi. Et son sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir tant elle aimait la haine qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son enfant.

Elle ne l'avait jamais autant aimé que sous cette pluie diluvienne. Jamais autant que ce jour où il n'avait plus baissé les yeux avec crainte, mais bien où il avait affronté son sourire, le poing serré. Et du sang sur les mains.

Comme elle.

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Personnage :** Arba

**Spoil :** Oui, N**uit 232** environs (correspond à l'Arc Alma Toran).

**Thème :** Déchu

* * *

**Déchu**

* * *

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. C'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas accepter… »_

Elle l'avait détesté. Aussi fort qu'elle avait pu l'adorer, Arba avait détesté Salomon. Et le haïssait encore, à ce jour. Il avait toujours été la seule personne pour qui mourir avait eu un vrai sens. La seule personne qui lui avait appris le sens du mot vivre. Pas une personne parmi tant d'autres, non. Un roi, le sien, si puissant et charismatique qu'elle n'avait jamais osé penser une seule seconde qu'il parviendrait jusque-là. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté, pas une seule seconde. Elle était née pour ça après tout. Accéder aux moindres volontés du fils du Grand David. Elle avait tout fait pour lui. Tout. Et elle l'avait suivi dans sa Révolte, parce qu'elle croyait en lui.

Oh oui, tous ses espoirs d'un monde plus grand et plus beau était placé sur les épaules d'un enfant. Et la vie lui avait donné raison. Il était fort Salomon, plus fort que quiconque. Même en cet instant, alors qu'elle en venait à le détester de tout son cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il se moquait d'elle. Ses yeux lui hurlaient la vérité, pourtant…

Il avait beau vouloir détruire le « Destin », tout ce qu'il allait faire, c'était détruire leur Père, et ça, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner. Qu'y avait-il de plus rassurant dans la folle hérésie de son roi, plutôt que dans celle d'Ill Illah ? Rien. Ni plus ni moins que des espoirs brisés, et toute une croyance écrasée. Et la mort de leur Père, elle ne la voulait pour rien au monde. Elle préférait voir Salomon s'enfoncer en plein Enfer plutôt que de vivre sans une lumière aussi rassurante que celle de Père.

Elle détestait Salomon. Elle détestait Sheba. Elle détestait ce monde qu'il avait créé. Si le détruire faisait d'elle une bannie, et bien soit.

Elle serait l'ange déchu qui veillerait à la destruction du rêve de Salomon.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez compris qui est le premier personnage. A vous ? ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Hehe, il est 22h30 8D _Ou presque..._

Hum, bref. J'ai eu du mal avec ce thème. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de drôle, et c'est parti en cacahuète. Et ensuite, à contre-coeur, j'ai voulu faire pleurer. Bon, c'est rapé pour ce coup-ci, c'est clair et net, mais quand même, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire dans ce drabble. Enfin, pas totalement, parce que je réserve ça pour un OS sur Aladdin, que je devrais finir un jour d'ailleurs... M'enfin !

Au passage, merci les filles pour vos avis, ça fait sourire, à un point !

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Personnage :** Aladdin

**Spoil :** Non, enfin si, mais c'est beaucoup trop abstrait.

**Thème :** Promesse

* * *

**Promesse**

* * *

-Tu sais Ugo, il y a des tas de choses dont je pourrais te parler. De ma vie ici, d'Alibaba, Morgiana, et tous les autres. Ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer au cours de mes voyages. Des guerres et des conquêtes, de la soif de pouvoir des hommes. Leur égoïsme aussi. Mais surtout de leur sourire et de leur envie de savourer chaque seconde qui s'offre à eux.

-…

-Mais à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux te parler à toi, et à personne d'autres. Parce que tu es loin de moi, dans cet endroit dont je rêve sans cesse, auquel je n'ai pas accès. J'aimerai discuter, si tu savais, mais pas de ça. Pas de ce qui a été fabriqué, mais de ce qui a été.

-…

-Je voudrais que tu me parles d'eux, de ce qu'ils étaient, de leur vie et de leur façon d'être. Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles « Roi », ni même Magi, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je veux que tu sois encore une fois celui qui me parlait, alors que je n'étais rien, qui me rassurait même si je ne me plaignais pas. Qui me racontait des histoires, si belles et si tristes qu'elles auraient pu faire pleurer le plus terrible des rois. Je te veux toi à mes côtés, et personne d'autre. Parce que tu me connais mieux que personne.

-…

-Je te voudrais toi, à mes côtés, pendant que je raconte cette histoire qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, qui aurait dû demeurer chez nous, dans ce lointain qui n'est plus. Mais nous ne pouvons pas, parce que là-bas, il n'y a plus rien. Et je le sais. Et je ne veux plus mentir. Je suis fière de pouvoir dire que tu es l'homme qui m'a promis une vie de joie et de bonheur, dans cet autre monde.

-…

-Je suis fière de pouvoir dire que tu as tenu ta promesse, mon ami. Et que tes efforts n'auront pas été vains.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir !

Je disais hier ne pas vouloir publier un OS que j'avais commencé à propos d'Aladdin. Bah finalement il collait tellement bien à ce thème que j'ai dû le finir pour aujourd'hui. Et me rendre compte au passage que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un OS x)

Bref, je pensais publier ça dans quelques temps, et finalement, c'est maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. Le début est un peu cahoteux, mais ce n'est jamais que le premier paragraphe, et je n'arrivais pas à changer cette entame.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Personnage :** Aladdin

**Spoil :** **Oui**. Si vous ne voulez pas savoir qui est le père d'Aladdin, et sa mère aussi d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de ne pas lire. Très mauvais plan ;) **(Arc Alma Toran)**

**Thème :** Famille

* * *

**Famille**

* * *

Non il n'était pas seul. Il avait Alibaba et Morgiana, qui auraient tout fait pour lui. Il les aimait, ces deux-là. Comme sa famille. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas eux, sa famille. Personne ne savait. Ils pensaient tous qu'en tant que Magi, il était né de la Volonté de Salomon. Mais non. Il était de son amour, et ça, il n'y avait que lui pour le savoir. Il avait une mère, et un père. Et la nuit, quand il était seul, il ne faisait que penser à eux. Il avait beau tout savoir d'eux, ils restaient de parfaits étrangers, dans le fond. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait ça. Il voulait hurler, fuir, ne plus sourire à ces deux amis. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant.

Il avait envie de retrouver Ugo, parce que là-bas, il se sentait plus près de sa mère. Pourtant il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Il n'y avait qu'Ugo, et leurs solitudes à tous les deux. Mais lui pouvait comprendre. Et il aurait pu lui parler de ses parents. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait que ces images qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Salomon fuyant la folie de David. Sheba et Salomon, leur rencontre, leur amitié, puis leur amour. Setta, Wahid, Falan, Ithnan, Arba et Ugo, eux, tous ensembles, heureux malgré la rébellion et les morts. Salomon et Sheba, ensembles, souriants, pensant à l'enfant qui allait naître. La disparition de Salomon, loin, si loin que Sheba ne pouvait plus le voir. Les larmes de Sheba, intarissables, et son combat afin de faire vivre la Volonté de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Arba et sa trahison. Wahid, Falan et Ithnan, et leur détresse. Et la mort de Sheba, horrible, lui donnant la vie dans son dernier souffle. Toutes ces choses lui donnaient envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de pleurer. De partir.

Il détestait ce monde. Ici, les gens se battaient entre eux, alors que sa famille s'était battue pour qu'ils vivent. Pour leur liberté, leur libre arbitre. Pour leur destin aussi. Il avait mal en y pensant. Mais il aimait Morgiana et Alibaba.

Ici, personne ne savait, personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Des sacrifices qui avaient été faits. Des larmes qui avaient coulé. De la solitude d'un enfant, si seul au monde qu'il ne pouvait que sourire pour compenser son malheur. Ils l'ignoraient tous et se déchiraient en retour.

Et Aladdin au milieu de tout ça, qui se battait pour eux, pensant aux siens.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que cette MagiWeek vous aura plu, et que je n'aurais pas trop foiré les thèmes à votre goût. J'étais contente de pouvoir la faire en tout cas ! _

_Mais bon, je suis bien contente de pouvoir revenir à mes OS aussi, j'ai des idées, beaucoup d'idées. Trop d'idées T_T_

_En tout cas, merci à vous d'avoir lu ce recueil ! _


End file.
